Heaven
by The-trio-until-the-very-end
Summary: Rose and the tenth Doctor are getting near the end of their time together. But as Rose takes her final breath, she tells the Doctor she never told him. What she meant, the Doctor won't figure out for years. Because sometimes time lines are crossed, and things get said.
1. I never told you

This chapter might make you a little lost, but chapter two should clear everything up... I hope

* * *

The tenth Doctor woke up covered in sweat screaming. He had just had a horrible nightmare. Rose Tyler ran into the Doctor's room. Her blonde hair was every which way, her purple nightgown was flying about and she was still half asleep. "Doctor, are you ok? What happened?" The Doctor stopped screaming when he saw Rose. She was ok. "It was just a dream. Go back to bed." The Doctor had lied. He hated lying to Rose, but she was better off that way. The tenth Doctor had a nightmare where Rose had died in battle. And a time lord's dream often came true. Rose was fighting a creature the Doctor had never seen before and it stabbed her. The Doctor was forced to slowly watch her die. It was horrid. The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. His knew his time with Rose Tyler was coming to an end.

"Where are we heading today?" Rose asked days later as they flew through space. "Earth, two thousand and six. A creature known as the Kob is attacking the underground." Rose nodded. The TARDIS landed and Rose and the Doctor fell to the floor. Laughing, Rose got up and walked to the Doctor. She offered her hand, "I would think you would have figured out how to drive by now." The Doctor gave a grin and took her hand. "Well maybe I'll just let you drive next time." Rose smiled back. She loved days like this. Just the Doctor and her traveling together through the stars. The couple locked arms and stepped out into the sun. "The Kob shouldn't be too hard to find. They're purple creatures that are eight feet tall and super fat. We just have to convince them Earth isn't the right home for them." The Doctor told Rose and they walked to a newsstand. It was June first two thousand and six. They were in Chicago, Illinois. The Doctor's recent dream was still in the back of his mind, but he tried to forget about it. He had to focus on the task at hand. "Now the Kob dig holes in soft ground. Where would that be?" The Doctor asked, waving is sonic screwdriver. "A park?" Rose suggested. The tenth Doctor grabbed Rose's hand. "Well come on then we have no time to waste." They ran to the nearest park, ready to defend Earth. When they got there, The Doctor let go of Rose and ran ahead. Someone had already bet them to the Kobs. "Sir, this area is off limits." The police officer told the Doctor. Rose rolled the eyes. She knew whenever police were involved, things didn't turn out good. "Listen to me; you don't know what you're getting into." The tenth Doctor warned. If they didn't leave, more people were going to get hurt then there should be. But The Doctor was too late, a rumble shook the ground.

A tree nearby fell to the ground. From the hole a creature came out. It was huge and purple, it had to be the Kob. "Go home Kob." The Doctor told it. Rose couldn't understand what the Kob said, but knew the Doctor did. "I don't care. Humans already live here, you can't stay. The Earth belongs to the humans." More strange noises. Rose walked up to beside the Doctor. "Please, step away from the monster. We can kill it." The cop yelled at the couple, scared. The Doctor spoke to the Kob again, "See how these humans can be? You don't want to live here. They'll kill you all. But I can let you escape now, never come back." The human cop shot his gun in the air. The creature let out a yelp. "If you don't put the gun down, you will shoot someone." The tenth Doctor turned to the cop. Rose stepped closer to the Kob. "It's ok, they aren't going to shoot you if you leave. Humans can be mean, trust me." She spoke to it. The alien made another noise, and the ground shook again. Everyone watched as two more purple Kobs stepped out of the ground. The first one spoke to them. When he was done, all three turned to where the cop was standing. The man raised his gun once again. Two of the creatures were launched into the sky, transported away from the Earth. The last one stayed for a few seconds. The Kob made a noise to Rose, like it was thanking her and the Doctor. But those last seconds made a difference. It only took a few seconds for the cop to point his gun at the creature. It only took one second to hit the trigger and a bullet to shoot out. The Doctor looked from the man to where to creature and Rose was standing. The Kob went up, leaving Rose standing by herself. But it takes longer than a few seconds for the Doctor to be able to shout "ROSE MOVE!" to warn her. That's why she didn't hear it until it those few seconds were over.

Rose screamed and collapsed, holding her lower stomach. The Doctor rushed to her side. "You shot her. I told you to put down your gun. You shot her!" He yelled at the officer. The man was shocked. "I didn't- the creature. I meant to shoot the creature." The cop checked the sky, making sure the monster really was gone. The Doctor gathered Rose in his arms. He spoke to the man, but kept his eyes on Rose. "The creatures were leaving. I had everything under control until you pulled out your gun. Call somebody! Save her." The man pulled out his phone and spoke into it. "There's a woman down here who got shot. We need an ambulance." The Doctor was focused on Rose. She was crying. "It hurts so badly." Rose removed her hand to see her blue shirt now red in blood. The color had drained from her face and she was weak. "No." She whispered as she passed out. "Help me!" The Doctor screamed. The humans were standing about, unsure what to do. Sirens could be heard getting closer, but they couldn't come fast enough. "Help me." He repeated as the ambulance arrived. Two strong looking men jumped out of it and rushed to where the Doctor and Rose were. One scooped Rose up, running back to the van. "What happened?" The other asked. "She- she got shot. In the stomach. She passed out." The Doctor couldn't think straight, this couldn't be happening. "We've got to get her to the hospital. We don't know how long she can hold on without life support." The tenth Doctor watched the man place Rose on a stretcher and push it into the ambulance before he went in after her and shut the door. "You don't know how long- she's going to be ok right?" The Doctor asked, his hearts beating fast. "We won't know until we can get her check out. We have to go. If you want, you can meet us at the hospital." The man ran to the van, climbing into the driver's seat. The Doctor watched it drive away with Rose inside. It turned left onto the main road and went out of view. The Doctor was breathing heavy, he had to get Rose. He had to save her. The time lord ran to the TARDIS, stepping inside and going to the controls. "We're coming for you Rose." The Doctor hit a button and the TARDIS was off. A few seconds later, it landed. The Doctor ran out, and cheered. "I'm in the right place for once." He grinned, Rose would have laughed. The Doctor parked the TARDIS on the back side of the local hospital, and hurried to the front. He watched as an ambulance pulled up to the doors. The man that carried Rose got out and opened up the back end. An unknown man got out and pulled the stretcher along. Rose was lying still on the flat sheet, her eyes closed. The man held an air mask to her mouth. They were forcing her to breath; it was the only way she was keeping alive.

The tenth Doctor ran into the waiting room. People were gathered in small groups. Some crying on each other's shoulders, others quietly sitting. The walls of the hospital were white and the chairs tan. Rose didn't belong here, it couldn't happen. Not here. "Where is she? Where is Rose Tyler?" He ran up to the front desk. "Sir, she's in the ER, you're going to have to wait." No, he had to see her. "Please, you don't understand. I need to see her. What if she- and I'm not there. Please?" The women looked at the Doctor. Her eyes looked tired; working in a hospital took a lot out of you. The lady sighed. "I know what it's like to lose one you love. Rose Tyler is in room 39, hurry. They aren't sure how much time she has." The Doctor thanked her and ran off down the halls. He found the room and ran inside. It too was white and the only sound was a slow beep coming from the machine beside Rose's bed. Rose. Her eyes were closed and the blanket was pulled up to her chin. There were tubes from her noise to a separate machine, making her breath. The Doctor looked anywhere but the bed, this wasn't right. He pulled up a chair next to the bed. Rose awoke and gave a painful smile to the Doctor. "All of time and space, and I get shot by a bloody human." The Doctor took Rose's hand. "It's not your fault Rose, it's mine. You were fighting Kobs. I should have stopped the shot. But you're going to be fine." Her heartbeat was gradually getting slower, but Rose was too busy coughing to notice. "Good there's places that need saving." The Doctor smiled. "I'll have to take you to Panama. It's a small planet where the flowers change colors when you walk by." The Doctor knew she would never see the flowers. Rose smiled. But then she glanced at her body. It was purple and blue. Her left arm had an IV in it and the beeping was slower than she thought. Rose's eyes got big, like she was remembering something. Her eyes turned sad as she looked away from the Doctor. "It's time isn't it? I'm about to die, aren't I?"

The Doctor nodded, the question surprised him. She had been near death so many times, but this time she just knew. Rose started to cry. "I knew this day would come soon." The Doctor wiped away a tear. The beeping was getting slower and he didn't know how much time they had left. "Doctor?" She whispered. Beep. Beep. "If I'm gone, that leaves you all alone." Beep. "I know." The Doctor hated to be alone. He remembered when he first met Rose. She told him he wasn't going to be alone again. "You listen to me. You were so brave ok? You have done so many things other humans can't even dream about. I'll never forget you Rose." Rose smiled, but the Doctor could tell it was painful. "I hope not." She was so young, so human. She couldn't die. "You'll be fine." He kissed her hand. It was cold. Rose pulled her hand away. "Don't lie to me! I know I'm about to die. I've known one day I would die. I'm not like you; I can't just close my eyes and then be ok. I have to die." Rose covered her face with her hands. Beep. Beep. "Rose." She didn't uncover her face. "You know it's not like that. When I regeneration I lose who I am. I become a new person. I change everything about me. You remember what it was like last time. How painful it was for both of us. It will always be like that." His voice was going out. "But next time, I won't have you." Rose took her hands away and grabbed the Doctors. "If I had a choice, I would never leave you."

The tenth Doctor smiled. Rose closed her eyes again. "I'm so tired." She whispered. "Fall asleep." Rose repositioned, lying on her side with her hand under the pillow. "You'll wake me?" The Doctor nodded yes, he couldn't speak. Rose was pale; her blonde hair was almost white. Rose Tyler was dying, and there was nothing he could do about it. He had so many dreams, nightmares, about Rose dying. Some had been slow and painful, others she had died of old age. The Doctor had been at her side in everyone. "I just want you to know, you're one of the best people I've ever met." He told her, hoping she was still with him. Rose's eyelids opened and he breathed a sigh of relief. The Doctor's cheek was wet and Rose slowly wiped it. He shivered when she touched him. "And traveling with you…" She couldn't go on. Rose coughed some more. She gripped where the bullet injected. "There were so many places I was going to take you. So many people you were going to meet." Rose's breaths were shaky now. A look crossed over her face. A look that made Rose cry harder than ever. "I'm so sorry Doctor." The Doctor was confused. "What, Rose you aren't making any sense?" it was getting harder for Rose to breath, and she drew in a painful breath. "It will Doctor." The time traveler knitted his eyebrows together. "What are you sorry for?"

* * *

well? how did you like it?


	2. Tell him

"I never told you." The beeping was slow as ever, and Rose couldn't keep her eyes open much longer. "Never told me what?" Rose closed her eyes, like she hadn't heard him. The Doctor shook her hand. "Rose." She needed to wake up. Rose opened her brown eyes. The two cold stones stood out on her white skin. She let one more tear drop. Her lips where dry and chapped, but something escaped from them. She whispered something so soft, so low the Doctor could barely hear it inches away. She said his name, just his name, _Doctor. _And then she was gone.

But the Doctor held onto her hand. He still held on as a drawn out beep filled the room. He held on as humans rushed in to see if they could save her. He held on as he was ushered to the door. Leaving the small white room and what was left of Rose Tyler behind. He held on as he saw Jackie and Mickey at the funeral days later, but he didn't trust himself to speak to them. He held on as he saw roses placed on her tombstone and the Priest said a few words. The doctor held on as he made himself back to the phone box and stumbled inside. When he shut the door, he let go. The Doctor remembered their last moments together and couldn't help ponder on what she wanted to say. It would be so different now. The TARDIS seemed almost bigger, the tenth Doctor almost felt lost inside. He expected Rose to come down one of the halls or be helping with the controls. But she never did. He was launched into space, away from Earth. The Doctor hated this planet. He had always tried to help these stupid humans and now they took away the only thing he had left. He never wanted to come back to Earth; it would just remind him of Rose. He knew he shouldn't have got close to her; it would only lead to heartbreak.

But of course the tenth Doctor came back to Earth, he hated to see the humans unprotected. But he always tried to avoid Rose's neighborhood for fear of running into her past self. He couldn't handle that yet. One regeneration and five companions later, the Doctor was back in London. The eleventh Doctor, back to traveling on his own, wasn't sure of the date. Maybe the early two thousands. He was walking down Main Street, looking for any sign of the Silence. The doctor's tweet jacket was unbuttoned and his bowtie was coming undone. Stressed, he saw a newspaper stand and hurried to look at the date. _**April 10**__**th**__** 2006 **_it read at the top corner. He thought about this date. The first of June two thousand and six… He was trying to find the invisible man. He was with Rose.

The eleventh doctor looked up at the sky. He had to find the Silence and get out of here before he ran into someone he didn't want to see. The doctor turned off the busy street onto a small one with filled with shops and a few people walking. He saw a couple coming towards him and the Doctor's eyes got wide. He was quick to hide behind a booth near him selling some sort of candy. "But Doctor, that man said dark days lying ahead. You're telling me you have no idea what that means? I wasn't born yesterday." Rose Tyler said to his past self. She looked around the same age as when she died just another month or so and she would be gone. Her hair was up and she was wearing the green shirt he always hated. But he never told her. She really liked it and he wanted her happy. He still had that shirt somewhere, in some storage room in the TARDIS. He kept everything, that horrid shirt included. He forgot all about the Silence and focused on the couple. "That stranger said that last week, and has anything bad happened yet? No. We're fine." The tenth Doctor said. The two had their arms locked and the eleventh Doctor turned sad. They walked past the new doctor without seeing him and stopped a few booths up. The eleventh doctor couldn't take his eyes off Rose; it had been so many years. He felt a teardrop. "I need to go to the loo, stay right here ok. Scream if something happens." Rose nods and the tenth doctor walks off, turning back to watch her. After he was out of sight, the eleventh Doctor walks up the women. He really shouldn't do this. He might be rewriting time. "Rose," When he says her name, Rose doesn't scream or run, she just looks at the stranger weirdly. Her brown eyes glanced at the Doctor, and his lost his thoughts. "How do you know my name?" He knew she would ask this. "That doesn't matter. Listen to me." He talked fast. If the tenth doctor came and saw the eleventh doctor, who knew what would happen. "What makes you think I'm going to do that?" She asked, acting tough. "Rose, I know you. I know who you are. You're traveling with the doctor." Rose's eyes got big. She was so alive, so human. She was blood, flesh and bones. Now she's dust. "How could you know about him?" He eyes wondered around the doctor, taking him in. She looked into the stranger's eyes; they were sad, full of tears, and older than his face. "You're the doctor, aren't you? A new one. You look so different!" She smiled and hugged the new doctor. He missed her hugs, she was warm and he never wanted to let go. Another tear. Still smiling she quickly let go, "New new new doctor, huh?" She laughed. He laughed too, remembering the joke and remembering Rose Tyler. "This is so mental! I can't believe I just saw you, and yet you're here. But you aren't here. I sound mental." He didn't have time for this. He missed Rose, and standing here was making his knees weak. "What are you up too here? Can I see me? Do I look the-"She looked at the Doctor and saw his tears. "Why are you crying?" Her smile faded. "Where am I?" The Doctor knew she was going to ask, but he still wasn't ready. "Rose." He hated to tell her. She was about to cry. "I die don't I?" The doctor nodded. "How does it happen? No, don't tell me. I don't want to know." He understood. People passed them by, shoppers kept shopping. But the couple stayed where they were. Rose didn't know what to say. How do you react when you're told you're going to die? "How long?" She had to ask. "Less than two months, but I know they're going to be the best months of your life." Rose wiped her eyes and the Doctor continued. "But they're coming to an end soon. I really don't know what to tell you. Don't worry about dying ok. That's why I'm here. Not to make you sad knowing about your death, but being happy that you still have now. You die beside me, or him." The Doctor's voice cracked. "Not a day goes by, I don't think about you. I miss you so much Rose. I'll never forgive myself for your death. I'm so sorry." Rose broke in. "If it means anything, I forgive you Doctor. Whatever happens, I'm with you. Are you happy now?" The new Doctor saw the tenth doctor walking their way. He had to leave. "Rose, I-I have to go ok. Don't tell the past me about me got it? You be good. Have a great rest of your life." He choked on the last part. Rose nodded, wiping tears that weren't there a second ago. She grabbed to Doctor's hand with her free one. "Have a great rest of your life too Doctor. Don't worry about me, I'm with you. You're on your own." Now the eleventh Doctor started to cry, she sounded so sad. She was fine with dying, but leaving the Doctor was the scary part. The tenth Doctor was closer. The eleventh doctor dropped his hand. He hated to say goodbye, he hadn't said anything he wanted to. The Doctor was leaving Rose sad, but she had the old him to comfort her. He turned and was about to go when he remembered Rose's last words. He turned back to the girl, "Rose, please, before you die. Tell him how you feel about him." The eleventh doctor told her, making sure she understood. "I-miss you so much Rose." He told her, looking into her brown eyes one more time. And then he was gone.

The eleventh Doctor was back in the TARDIS and thought about what had happened. He remembers the conversation when the old him got back.

_Rose was crying a bit and the Doctor asked what was wrong. She lied. "I saw a little girl with her dad laughing and I realized how long it's been." The doctor hugged Rose. She sniffled and hugged back. Hard. "It's ok. Rose, I've got you." She still cried into the tenth doctor's shoulder. _

Without realizing it, the eleventh doctor touched his shoulder.

"_We better get going. I hate staying in one place for so long. Where do you want to go now? Or should we just put the TARDIS in charge?" The doctor grabbed Rose's hand. She looked down at it with sad eyes. The eleventh doctor had just touched this hand. He was saying goodbye to Rose forever. And she didn't even try to comfort him. Yeah, she was going to die, but the Doctor was going to be alone. She cried more._

The eleventh doctor shook his head clean of the thought. Nothing good would come from remembering. He sighed and looked around the TARDIS. New new new Doctor, new new new TARDIS. He laughed out loud. "Rose, you would have laughed." He told no one.

A few days later, when the Doctor returned back to Earth, it was the year 4922. One of the first things he did was check the records. Rose Tyler had died on June first two thousand and six. The article states she was with an unknown man when she died. The eleventh doctor got up from the computer and walked out. He got back on his TARDIS and flew away. It had been long since he had traveled with Rose, too long. He was a time lord, but there was nothing he could do that would bring Rose back. He could go in her past and talk to her, but time lines would be crossed. He could go back and save her when she died. He tried that once. Shortly after she died. He went back and pushed her out of the way, but she died anyway. Her death was planned by something greater than the Doctor. He couldn't change it no matter what he tried.

Years later the Doctor would see Rose again. She was still with the tenth Doctor and the two were on a small planet far away from home. The Doctor stayed in the shadows this time, not wanting to talk. He watched Rose and his old self flirt, giving him a pain in his chest. Rose glanced over the Doctor's hiding spot. She took in a breath. The Doctor smiled. It was great to see her again, ever if she didn't know who he was. "Are you ok?" The tenth Doctor asked Rose. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I saw something." But the twelfth Doctor was gone.

Rose knew she was going to die. She was ready; she had been ready for a few months. Ever since the future Doctor told her. Rose had thought about the Doctor a few times since then, thinking she had spotted him a few times. Even at a time like this, Rose thought about the other Doctor. How long will he be alone? When will he die again? Rose could hear the beeping and her Doctor trying to talk to her. Her voice was almost gone, and she was sore all over. But she was more tired than anything. "I'm so tired." The Doctor told her to fall asleep, and she tired. Rose was slowing drifting away, she was about to die. She talked to the Doctor a few more minutes, trying to hold on, but she was losing the battle. Rose closed her eyes, she was ready. Rose remembered something, something the eleventh Doctor asked before he left. Rose opened her eyes again. "I'm so sorry Doctor." She told him. Of course he didn't understand, he wouldn't understand for years. "I never told you." She realized. It was too late now to tell the Doctor. He deserved to know, the future him deserved to know. Rose had to tell him. "Tell me what?" The Doctor asked his voice far away. He called her name. Rose hoped she liked Heaven, if Heaven was even real. After traveling with the Doctor she had seen so many things that didn't make sense. So many things that scared her. But dying wasn't one of them. She had done so many wonderful things in her life. She was scared where to spend eternally. Rose just wanted to get out of the bed and get back into the TARDIS. She knew she couldn't travel with the Doctor forever, but she always hoped. She had hoped when she looked into the TARDIS, a piece had stayed with her. Making her immortal. The Doctor would be happy, and they could stay together. The Doctor and Rose Tyler forever traveling in the stars, saving worlds. They would be happy.

Rose opened her eyes again. She looked the Doctor in the face and said his name. The name that had changed her life. It was the name that started her life and the name that ended it. She wouldn't have missed any of it. It was still on her tongue as she died, still in her mind. She was going to tell him, she had to. But it was too late. Rose closed her eyes and when she opened them, she didn't know where she was. Her vision was foggy, like she was dreaming. When her vision cleared, it took a moment for her to realize she was back in the TARDIS. Her Doctor was leaning over the controls, and smiled when he saw her. _I love you._ Rose yelled at the Doctor. The tenth Doctor gave his huge grin and his reply made Rose run at him, greeting the Doctor's opened arms. She never wanted to let go. Rose Tyler was dead, she wasn't in the TARDIS. She was in Heaven.

* * *

Did this chapter clear things up? The eleventh Doctor was the one who told Rose to 'tell him' she loved him. But as Rose was about to die, she remembered the talk she had with 11 and how she didn't 'tell him' she loved him. so that's why she was sorrry. to the 11th Doctor, because she should of told ten why she had the chance. See? yeah? no? review!


End file.
